Fancam
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Kyungsoo itu tidak tinggi. Dan seharunya Chanyeol menghargai emansipasi pria pendek! Bukan malah memanfaatkan kesempatan dan membuat Kyungsoo kewelahan. 'kan jadinya sialan! EXO fanfiction, ChanSoo!/fluff/romance/friendship. #NulisRandom2017 #LestarikanChansooCouple


**Fancam (c) Kiyoharu Gouriki**

 **.**

 **Chansoo!**

 **Dalam rangka memperingati #NulisRandom2017**

* * *

Kyungsoo diam-diam menggerutu di tempatnya. Benda persegi panjang di pangkuannya seolah tak lepas dari pandangan tajam yang sedari tadi seolah membelah keheningan di sela-sela _break_. Sesekali dengusan keluar, kemudian decakan sebal akan mengikuti. Begitu kira-kira kesibukannya selama 30 menit memandangi layar ponsel.

Kedua mata bulatーyang secara bergantian melebar, kemudian menyipit, dan diikuti kedipan tak percayaーmemperhatikan tiap-tiap potongan adegan yang terpampang di depannya. Sesekali Kyungsoo berkomentar; mencibir seseorang yang menjadi sorotan utama mata-mata generasi haus _fan service_.

ー _FanCam_

adalah satu dari sejuta hal yang paling diidam-idamkan para _fan girl_ kantong pelajar. Bagaimana tidak? Memang siapa yang tidak mau secara geratis menikmati tubuh Oppa-oppa gantengーyang sering kali dianggap sebagai suami masa depan para wanita gila _roti sobek_ ーdi luar sana?

Bahkan saya pun kalau dikasih yang bajakanーasal punya tatanan kover yang mirip Oppa-oppa ganteng, ya enggak menolak, kok. Halah.

Di tengah keasyikan Kyungsoo memantau hasil _fancam_ para _fan_ , seonggok makhluk dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata datang dengan cengiran eksklusifnya (yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat jelek di mata Kyungsoo.). Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, duduk di depan pemuda itu, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Dengan cengiran yang masih sama lebarnya dengan telinganya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lihat aku," ujarnya, sembari terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kunciran serupa pohon kelapa bergoyang mengikuti arah gelengan kepala. Karet gelang kuning yang diikat secara tidak manusiawi menjadi _on point_ sorot mata Kyungsoo.

Lirikan pemuda berpipi gembul itu segera teralih pada wajah idiot Chanyeol. Ia menyernyitkan dahi sembari membuka mulutnyaー _Facial expressions_ yang tanpa sadar timbul begitu sajaーberpikir apakah makhluk di depannya ini tidak kenapa-kenapa? Dan, apa-apaan kunciran itu?

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Kau terlihat bodoh, tahu." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya ringan, lalu kembali terfokus pada ponselnya.

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya, ia tetap tersenyum lebar, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot keantusiasan yang sama. "Tidakkah aku terlihat imut? Baekhyun membuatkannya untukku," celetuk Chanyeolーberusaha menarik perhatian si Burung Hantu.

Kyungsoo kembali melirik Chanyeol. Sekilas, tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan si _Happy Virus_. "Ya, bagus," jawab Kyungsoo singkat sembari berpaling ke arah ponselnya.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal mendapati reaksi tak terduga dari Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu selalu saja mengabaikannya. Apa memang benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, kalau wajahnya _lupa-able_ dan _avoidable_? Ah, masa begitu? Chanyeol 'kan tampan. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari ketampanan Chanyeol. Dan hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Chanyeol lamat-lamat memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan, manik matanya menyipit. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya. "Yah, Kyungsoo-ya, lihat aku." Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih tak acuh pada Chanyeol.

Lirikan Chanyeol kemudian mengarah pada ponsel Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa basa basi, ia merebutnya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Teriakan sebal mengikuti setelahnya. "Chanyeol! Kembalikan!" Kyungsoo melotot garang. Membuat Chanyeol menjerit dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu beranjak untuk berdiri. Cara licik seorang Park Chanyeol demi menghindari _Satan Soo_. "Tidak mau! Sebelum kau mengakui kalau aku tampan dan kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol menjadi licik kali ini!

Kyungsoo segera mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Ia berdiri, kemudian berusaha mengapai ponselnya. "Ini tidak lucu, Bodoh! Cepat kembalikan!" Ia berteriak sebal. Gema suaranya memenuhi ruang latihan yang kebutulan sedang kosong. Pandangannya melebar menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan! Ayo, katakan kalau aku tampan." Chanyeol masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya seketika. Ia mendongak, sambil terus menatap Chanyeol tajam. Kedua giginya bergemelatuk, menahan geraman yang semakin lama semakin terdengar indah di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau...," geram Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menunduk ke arah pemuda itu. Langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si pemegang marga Do, tanpa sedikit pun menurunkan ponsel sitaannya. "Aku kenapa?" balas Chanyeol menantang sembari membubuhkan seringai tipis.

Merasakan jarak di antara mereka begitu tipis, Kyungsoo refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menelan ludahnya susah-susah. Sialan! Mengapa Kyungsoo jadi gugup begini berhadapan dengan Chanyeol? Sadar, Soo!

Di hadapannya wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah menjadi merah. Ada tanduk di atas kepala pemuda itu, taring kecil keluar dari balik bibirnya. Benar-benar seperti seorang iblis! Kyungsoo mendengus seketika.

"Kau menyebalkan, Chanyeol. Kembalikan ponselku!" Kyungsoo mulai kembali pada realita. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol. Terlalu tinggi, Soo! Kau itu pendek. Barang kali ada tangga atau eskalator, mungkin baru bisa terambil ponsel keluaran terbarumu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. " _Password_ -nya, Kyungsoo. _Password_."

Kalau ini adalah film-film animasi, mungkin sudah terlihat jelas perempatan warna merah di dahi Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu berhenti memberontak dan tetap memandang Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada di posisi semula.

" _Password_ , kau bilang? Baik akan aku katakan." Kyungsoo berkata dengan yakin.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum. Memang dasar makhluk-makhluk pembodohan. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan senang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo takluk juga kepadanya. Tidak sia-sia dia meminta tolong Kyuhyun-hyung mengajarinya menjadi seorang _evil_.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Di hadapannya ini ada si bodoh Chanyeol. Kalau pemuda itu belum mendapatkan keinginannya, jangan harap Kyungsoo bisa tenang nantinya.

Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo bukanlah Lay atau Suho yang dapat dengan mudah menuruti kemuan si Caplang. Emansipasi pria pendek, bro! Meski Kyungsoo pendek, Chanyeol bukan tandingannya jika untuk masalah seperti ini. Kyungsoo ini kuat. Tinggi badan dan keberaniannya tidak terbagi dengan rata saat lahir. Jadinya, dia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang tinggi calon penindas. Sungguh ironi.

"Kau ... Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo memulai pengakuannya. Di depan sana Chanyeol memasang telinga lebar-lebar. Memanfaatkan sumber daya yang sudah disediakan dengan baik, ya, Chan?

Tatapan Kyungsoo berpusat pada wajah Chanyeol yang sudah _mupeng_ pujian dari dirinya. Kyungsoo mendengus geli dalam hati, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. Tanpa keraguan ia berteriak;

"Begitu payah dan menyebalkan!" Teriaknya. "Cepat kembalikan ponselku dan jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, Idiot!"

Chanyeol sekali lagi merasa tertampar oleh reaksi yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Pemuda tiang listrik itu tanpa ba bi bu, langsung berbalik pergi. " _No password, no smartphone_!" Decaknya yang langsung dibalas erangan oleh Kyungsoo.

Pemuda dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata member _boy group_ nya itu mendesah malas. Ia segera menyusul langkah Chanyeol. "Chaannn!" Rengeknya.

Di depan sana Chanyeol menahan tawa mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo. Ia menyimpan ponsel si _main vocalist_ di saku celana. Tempat terbaik untuk menyelamatkan benda-benda _curi-able_. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo makin meradang.

Tanpa persiapan, segera Kyungsoo menerjang pundak Chanyeol. Ia lompat ke arah pemuda jangkung itu dan bertengger di punggung sang _Rapper_. Membuat si jangkung yang kurang persiapan oleng dan terjatuh menindih si Burung Hantu.

"Aduh!" Kyungsoo meringis merasakan pundaknya berciuman dengan lantai. Ia membuka matanya dan segera membawa tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Minggir, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo berdesis.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keambiguan posisinya dengan Kyungsoo, langsung memanfaatkan _moment_ ini untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Ia segera mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo dan langsung membekuk tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya.

Yang langsung sukses membuat si _Vocal Line_ meremang dalam tatapan si _Rapper_. "C-Chan...," panggil Kyungsoo lirih ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Embusan napas kedua anak adam itu bergantian menyapa satu sama lain. Membelah jarak yang disediakan oleh awang-awang dan bersatu dengan degup jantung yang bergejolak menyesuaikan ritme aliran darah. Di kala seperti ini, Kyungsoo ingin menghujat para aliansi _neurotransmiter_ yang salah tujuan di otaknya. Ya ampun, cara kerja impulsnya kali ini membuat Kyungsoo lupa cara berkedip dan bernapas dengan baik.

"Aku tampan, 'kan, Kyungsoo-ya?" Chanyeol berbisik lirih. Tatapannya masih berusaha menelanjangi pemuda di bawahnya. Seakan berusaha merobek pertahanan Kyungsoo yang membuat sebagian dari dirinya gemas setengah mati.

Serak, berat, dan bermassa. Begitu Kyungsoo mendeskripsikan suara Chanyeol. Mengapa di saat-saat genting seperti iniーyang berpotensi membuat _keperjakaan_ bibir dan lain-lainya hilangーChanyeol terlihat begitu seksi? Lihatlah tatapan tajam dan benar si _Happy Virus_ , Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memerah dibuatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya...," panggil Chanyeol lirih, sembari tanpa sadar mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Sampai tak ada lagi embusan napas yang memisahkan, sampai tak ada lagi tatapan mata yang saling mendamba. Mereka saling memagut satu sama lain dengan hanya menyisakan lenguhan pendek dari pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Lama mereka saling bertahan, oksigen yang akhirnya menghentikan aksi mereka. Deru napas berat menjadi akhir dari pagutan tak terduga mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sialan kau, Chan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka hanya bisa berkedip dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa kelepasan!? Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bodoh. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan posisi yang sama. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Kyung, akuー"

"ー _Cut_!" Teriakan dari arah pintu masuk sontak membuat kedua anak adam yang sempat telena dalam dunianya sendiri menoleh.

Dari arah sana, cengiran jahil Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun membumbung lebar. Oh, jangan lupakan _handicam_ yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Semacam barang bukti otentik yang sukses mengabadikan momen langka pasangan ChanSoo.

Tunggu, apa!?

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang tanggap dalam masalah ini. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi mengejar Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa lebar dan berlari sambil membawa _handicam._

"Ahahahaha. Akhirnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan _moment_ ChanSoo di ruang latihan," teriak Baekhyun sambil diiringi tawa.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa kaya dengan menjual 'FanCam' ini kepada penggemar. Hahaha," lanjutnya yang dibalas dengan teriakan persetujuan dari si Maknae.

Chanyeol masih setia mengerjar Baekhyun yang berlari menghindar. Berusaha merebut _handicam_ Baekhyun dan meningglkan Kyungsoo yang masih meratapi kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Ini apa-apaan?

.

 **** FIN ****

 **Note : Akhirnya, saya kembali menapakkan kaki di fandom ini. Setelah sekian lama menghilang ditelan ke-writerblock-an, akhirnya saya tobat dan mulai nulis di fandom ini lagi :')**

 **Akhir kata, yuk, lestrikan Chansoo. Kibarkan layar, satukan jiwa, mari arungi luasnya samudra bersama. Kapal kita jangan sampai karang, gaes. (Padahal ini cuma balada seorang _crack shipper_ yang butuh belahan jiwa.)**


End file.
